How to seduce a shinobi and not to kill him in the
by asds
Summary: There is no reason for either of us to freeze to death " Naruto's whispered words against his neck assured him that this would be the longest night of Sasuke's life. SasuNAru! YAY! Naughty NAruto and going for the gold in endurance Sasuke
1. Prologue

How to seduce a shinobi and not to kill him in the process

How to seduce a shinobi and not to kill him in the process.

1 of 22

Prologue

A/N: Okay so the longgg story short...As lots of people pointed out in reviews ( thanks btw ) that I need to correct some things in my grammar and spelling I am rechecking all stuff that I wrote...But don't worry Blue Velvet part 2 will be out soon...So as today in Poland is a day considered a fest does any other country celebrate the day of The Virgin Mary's flag Oo ? I came to a conclussion that there was this nice book by D.Lynn and I thought ' Huh ...I so can see this as SasuNaru...plus Sasuke as a victim of molestation ( by Naruto of course ) is unique in ...So what the hell it is worth giving a try...Plus always good way to improve one's language skills...Especially while writting smut... Yup '...And as I saw that many authors here base their work on some books/tv shows/movies/comics/pervy neighbours I don't see any problem with posting this little story...Plus it will always give the people who are waiting for other stories something to read and not to start a riot by sending troians and I-LUV-YOU spam virus mail...so I hope that you will like this piece...Btw. I love Sasuke in fishnet shirt.

Like usual waiting for you're review's . Let's face it I am a review whore :P But which author here isn't :P

Ps. If you review I'll be really nice and post chapter 1hmm...maybe even 2 ...tomorrow

Now off to the story and happy land...Lalala...

* * *

Hebi Village , Fire Country

Uchiha Sasuke squinted through the billowing smoke at the charred remains of Hebigakure . Nothing had been safe from the fire set to lay waste to his newly granted land.

He'd been gone seven short days. Long enough to meet his intended betrothed and her family , and to begin the marriage arrangements with Empress Akia and her husband – Orochimaru.

A sennight ago , when he'd first come to claim Hebigakure as the new lord , it had been sound ( no pun intended ) .

Now...now it lay in smoldering ruins.

Much would be required to rebuild ; men , more gold than he possessed and a great deal of time. But half of his men were missing . The majority of his gold now filled Empress Akia's coffers. Time was sparse.

The final betrothal agreement was in his saddlebag, waiting only for his signature. Once it was signed , they would set a date to exchange their promisses of the future. Then they would wed, a neccesity for any lord of the realm. He needed a Lady for the keep and children – both requirements that could be filled by marriage. But he was to bring his new wife , Princess Karin , home to what?

He would have to hire someone to oversee the rebuilding of his keep . Because he would be gone , using those weeks...or months...hunting those responsible for this devastating act .

His nose burned. His chest tightend, protesting the dense , acrid smoke that made his eyes water and brought a harsh raspy cough tearing up his throat.

He'd counted seven bodies –apparently villagers by their obvious lack of weapons . _Why were his men not among the dead?_It appeared they'd been removed from the keep. Or,that they'd run at the first sign of attack. He refused to believe they'd run. When Empress Akia granted him the title and the land , she'd also granted him twenty men. Each one of them had willingly sworn their allegiance to him . He'd been assured they were faithfull, honorable and brave men.

So, where the hell were they ?

The wind gathered speed , threatening to pull his hooded cloak from around his shoulders . It blew the smoke across the scorched field.Bright summer sun sparkled off an object sticking out of the rubble . Sasuke kicked the smoldering wooden beams away from what appeared to be a katana ( japanese sword ) . After wrapping the edge of his thick woolen cloak around his hand he pulled the weapon from the smoking pile.

Even though his heart felt as heavy as a boulder in his chest , and his throat ached from chocking back a scream of rage , a bitter smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

A nine tailed fox with a scar running down one of it's cheek was etched on the blade . The beast's jaw was spread , as if hovering over an unsuspecting prey.

Only one man would mark his weapon in such a manner – Lord Kakashi of Jinchuriki clan. While he'd never crossed the man , he'd spoken to men who had. Each of them mentioned the nine tailed fox with a scar.

One question was anwsered – he knew the party responsible . He stared out toward the forest , now to find his missing men.

Sasuke returned to his tethered horse and secured his own sword in a leather loop dangling from the saddle. With great care, he wipped the ashes from the sword he'd found , then held the weapon up toward the blazing sun and vowed

" I promise you , Jinchuriki, I will return your sword and repay you in kind "

End chapter

* * *

AN: Damn...the last scene is like from a hollywood movie...Well It is cheesy ..but we need the dramaaaaa...

Please review :P


	2. Chapter 1

How to seduce a shinobi and not to kill him in the process

How to seduce a shinobi and not to kill him in the process.

Chapter 1

Part 2 of 22

Chapter posted as promised today thanks to :

Evildarklore and Black-Dranzer-1119 who were nice enough to review and ask for more :)

Disclaimer: The same as before .

* * *

Konohagakure , Fire Country

Every autumn , for as long as Naruto of Jinchuriki Clan could remember , the Lord of Konahagure hosted a grand shinobi tournament and faire . First his father's father had hosted the event , then his own father. The task now fell to the current Hokage , his brother Kakashi .It had been taking place for so long , that it was an expected celebration.

The only diffrence this year was in the number of attendees. A devastating famine swept Fire Country , bringing more and more people to Wave Country , Lightening Country and other far-flung locations .

An imposing assembly of performers came to entertain the masses gathered while lining their purses with coin. Shinobi and ronins , tired of earnest battle and seeking to fill their empty coffers with gold or the spoils of those less fortunate at combat , came to test their prowess on the competition field. Merchants, desperate to profit from the throng and lighten their load of goods before winter set in , flocked to the keep.

It was a festival of merriment and necessity attended by many – evident by the multitude of marked with village's signs tents dotting the open area between the forest and the keep. Brilliant multihued villagers fluttered in the warm autumn breeze.

Surrounded by more people that he could count , Naruto could not dispel the restlessness coiling tight in his belly. It rested there all day , growing stronger with the setting sun .

Neither the clang of sword/kunai meeting sword/kunai , nor the excited shouts and the laughter of spectators in the stands broke the unsettling gloom cloaking him like a dark , suffocating shroud.

An unhurried stroll amongst the vendors produced nothing to lighten his mood. No superb quality kunai's , no shuriken's and no frogy item caught his eye. It was truly a sad day when he could find nothing new to purchase that would lift his spirits.

Naruto sighed before moving away from the crowd attending this day's events. The annual festivities used to send a thrill through his body. He'd looked forward to the excitment for months in advance . Over the last two years, the thrill had steadily begun to pall.

" Surely you are not leaving so soon ?"

An arm drapped across his shoulders slowed his departure. He knew by his simple act of of lightly carresing Naruto's shoulder , which of his three brothers sought to prevent his leaving.

His eldest brother Kakashi would not have taken the time to approach him. With so many armed shinobi about, he was far too busy keeping them in check .

Neji , the youngest brother would never think to be so familliar with him. He'd not lived at Konoha while Naruto was growing from young child to a young carrier (1) . Their relationship was more formal than the one Naruto shared with his middle brother Asuma.

Naruto lowered his shoulder and sidestepped Asuma's touch.

" Yes. I am. The day has been long. My head aches and the noise worsens the pain. Perhaps a few quiet moments in my room will help lessen the throbbing ."

Asuma grasped his wrist and tugged him back back to his side , bringing Naruto's escape to a halt.

" It is heartening to discover you have not lost the ability to fabricate tales with a straight face ."

Naruto smilled up at him . " I learned from the best , did I not? "

His eyes widened briefly before his lips turned up into a crooked , anwsering smile . " I suppose you did." He released Naruto's wrist and ran a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. " But maybe it is time to refrain from following in your brothers footsteps. After all , you are a little carrier."

"Little carrier? " Oddly enough, Naruto's temper sprang to life at Asuma's innocent statement . His blood ran hot and his heart quickened its pace in his chest. He had not been _little_ for many years. It was doubtful if anyone outside of his family would mistake the ( God forbid) roundness of his hips , or his height .

Asuma ranked him from head to toe with a slow, piercing stare. The sort of studied perusal a man used when uncertain of what he saw before him. A frown creased his forehead. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, before shaking his head. " No. You are not alittle carrier anymore, are you? "He sounded suprised. " When did this happen? "

His sudden realization of the obvious banished his ire. " Oh, I am fairly certain it occured just last week. " Naruto could no more refrain from teasing Asuma than he could cease breathing.

Asuma ignored Naruto's banter and glanced briefly toward the lists, obviously eager to return to the last of the day's action provided in the competition ring . With a resigned sigh, he brought his attention back to Naruto. " Why is it that you are unwed?"

Unrestrained laughter burst from the blondes lips and worked its way through his whole body. He wiped the tears from his eyes, shook his head , then gesturing toward the men waiting their turn in the competition , he asked " And who among those gathered would Lord Hokage find suitable? Which man would be worthy of my hand in marriage? "

" What are you saying?"

"Simple , my dear brother , of late I have encouraged more than one eager men to seek Kakashi's approval , to no avail."

"Were his reasons not sound?"

" To him, perhaps. But to me they seemed minor." Naruto recited them. " too old, or not old enough. Not wealthy enough, or strong enough. Too arrogant, or not arrogant enough. One was even deemed not intelligent enough to become related by marriage to the great Jinchuriki family."

Asuma stared at him." Why did you never complain until now?"

" I never felt that anything was missing in my life until now."

" What do you wish me to do?"

Naruto shrugged." Perhaps you could talk to our brother, the Hokage, and convince him that as alien as it's sound from me my heart, too, is deserving of love."

"It may not help, but I promise to try."

Certain Asuma would indeed talk to Kakashi , Naruto resumed his escape of the crowd. The short jaunt to the keep was uneventful in an annoying sort of way. He would give anything if some brutish lout would think enough of him to take advantage of the fact he walked alone.

No servant accompanied him. When he'd left the keep earlier , they'd been too busy attending to the numerous honored guests. A blessing as far as Naruto was concerned .It was rather enjoyable to have the freedom of movement without his every step being watched.

Although, if Kakashi or his carrier wife Iruka discovered him outside of the keep without a servant or shinobi guard in attendance , Naruto's ears would burn for days.

Both of them acted as if he was some great prize who needed to be protected at all costs. It might make sense to him if he was of royal blood, but he wasn't. The only thing of value , besides the land from his mother's family , was his virginity and the ability to produce strong offsprings. And at the moment he'd give that useless treasure away to anyone bold enough to ask for the honor.

Naruto's face heated at his wicked thought. His family would be horrifird, worse, they'd be ashamed to know what vileness ran rampant in his mind of late.

Was it normal to have these unexplained urges, these frustrating feelings of need that kept him awake at night and surly most of the day?

Or, was this unquenchable yearing the Lord's retribution for being born with both sex reproduction parts and having a two-fold lust?

No. Surerly , he could not be held responsible for his body's circumstances.

While his sire , the infamous Kyuubi, might reside in the devil's realm for an eternity, at least he and his brothers still had a chance for salvation.

That is, if he could find a way to rid himself of the uneasyness threating to rule him.

Is that why most girls or carriers were married at a young age? So that by the time they started having this odd, irritating bodily awarness, they'd already be safely ensconced in their husband's bed?

Now his head truly did pound. All of this thinking, wondering and longing for something he'd yet to experience would soon make his senses take leave. As he drew closer to the keep , he mingled with a group of people . If anyone from his family saw him entering , he could then say he'd not been out alone.

Before heading to his room for an early night , Naruto detoured toward the family's private sitting area. Maybe a brief visit with his nephews would take his worries off things he could not change.

" Who do you think Naruto should be given to? " Iruka's voice drifted out of the chamber.

Naruto came to a rocking halt just outside the archway . He ducked out of sight and pressed tightly againt the wall, listening to his sisters-and-brother-by-marriage discuss his future.

" I thought Lord Danzou's son looked promising " Kurenai , Asuma's wife offered.

Naruto bit the inside of his mouth to keep from snorting aloud. Danzou's son? Only over his dead body would they convince him to wed that pompous ass.

" Danzou?" Kakashi's spouse laughed before thankfully dousing any continued discussion of that suggestion." Lord Danzou's son has not enough money, strength or wit to protect his own pretty face let alone Naruto's."

" It is well past time for him to marry . Soon, he will be too old for any to consider, even if he is a carrier. Naruto has seventeen years on him and is not getting any younger. He must wed with haste."

_Oh, bless you for that observation. _

Naruto wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around Tenten's neck and squeeze tightly.How Neji could have married this woman was completly beyond his comprahension.

" Kakashi is well aware of Naruto's age." Naruto cringed at Iruka's sharp tone. When ' the Lady ' of the keep spoke in that manner , most people gave him a wide berth." He is doing his best to find someone suitable."

"Yes ,well, Kakashi needs to quicken his search before some knave recognizes the unquenched lust sparkling from those eyes of his." Tenten's observation brought the heat of embarrasment to Naruto's cheeks.

"Ah, you've noticed that, too? Then perhaps to hasten the matter along , maybe the three of us should offer to assist him." Kurenai's calming tone eased some of the tension from Naruto's neck and shoulders. " After all, we are more able to know what would make another woman or carrier content."

_Content?_

Naruto shook his head as the tension returned. He wished not to be content. Not wanting to be seen, or heared , he backed silently away from the room.Not one of them would settle for being content , why did they assume he would?

He was no diffrent, he wanted the same things they had. There was little privacy in a keep, even one as large as theirs. Naruto knew what these women and man shared with their husbands . He 'd heared the throaty laughter of the chase , the breathless sighs of pleasure and the lingering moans of fullfillment.

He needed that , too. He craved desire , a fierce allconsuming passion that would drive him mad , while at the same time leave him completly fulfilled.

But never content.

Dear Lord or anyone up there , please , never let him in so boring a manner as content. He'd sooner die.

Naruto physically shook the thought from his mind and body with a heartfelt shrug before heading below stairs. But the overheared conversation had left him more restless than before. A restlessness now laced with urgency.Perhaps, instead of seeking his bed he could find some type of entertaiment in the great hall.

He paused at the bottom of the narrow stairs, sweeping his attention across the hall.In preparation for the festival the walls had been recently whitewashed. Iruka and Tenten had painted wildflowers and herbs on them. When Asuma and his wife had arrived, Kurenai had added trailing vines to the colorfull foliage.

To the right side of the hall, shallow alcoves had been cut into stone walls. These tiny , cavelike rooms were used for private conversations...or stolen moments alone. The one alcove at the farthest end was curtained and used only by his brothers. Two guards stood just outside that alcove, letting him and everyone else know that two of his brothers were inside the private room and wished not to be disturbed.

Naruto drew his attention back to the overcrowded hall. Very few of the men still gathered had not succumbed to the heady intoxication of Konoha's wine. Those who still possessed their wits were either very old , or very young. Neither group attracted his interest.

He headed toward the large double doors leading out of the keep. If he couldn't count on his family to find him a man worth having , perhaps it was time to count on himself.With the number of shinobi gathered for the competition , there had to be at least one that would quicken his pulse and make his knees week with longing.

After dismissing the guards at the door with a nod , he stepped outside the keep. Thankfully, none of his brothers' captains were present. They never would have let him pass so easily.

The wind lifted his golden blond hair and sent a chill down his spine. A slight nip in the evening's breeze bore promise of the coming winter. Naruto pulled the hood of his woolen mantle over his head.

The sound of people enjoying themselves drifted on the wind. Hoots of laughter , voices raised in song ang good-natured shouts of dare sailed over the keep's walls.

Naruto glanced briefly over his shoulder. If none of the family saw him leave , they couldn't stop him. He would pay dearly when they discovered him missing ,but right now, he needed this freedom. Never in all his life had he been pernitted outside the walls at night without one of his brothers in attendance. But since their marriages, they'd seldom seen fit to escort him into the village to attend any of the celebrations.He'd spent many nights sitting beneath the narrow slit of a window in his room listening to others merriment and growing more frustrated with each passing day.He was tired of being obedient, sick unto death of being the good Jinchuriki's carrier. If he was well beyond his prime age as a carrier for marriage , then surerly he was of an age to take care of himself .

With a quick check of the small sheath hanging from his belted waist , he made certain his kunai was at hand before passing through a postern gate at the rear of the keep.

He soon caught up with a group of tradesmen and their familes who were headed toward the faire grouns set up off to the side of the clearing. If there was truly safety in numbers, then he'd been more than happy to follow right behind them on the short walk.

The moon shone brightly in the cloudless, starstudded sky. A fine night for a festival.Perhaps a night so fine he might forget the nagging unease clawing at his belly.

The succulent aroma of ramen set his mouth to water. Naruto followed his nose . With winter fast approaching it was his duty to pad his flesh with a little extra fat for warmth.He chuckled at his reasoning- extra padding was something he didn't need , but he was out here this night to have fun. And if having fun couldn't include a man , then food would have to suffice. Close enough to see the cooks, Naruto stopped. To his dismay , his nose had been right – Ichiriaku was in charge. He would recognize Naruto instantly.

Naruto quickly assessed the others waiting their turn to purchase a share of the food, then stepped up to an unfamiliar child. The boy nearly drooled at the smells wafting across his nose. From the looks of his dirty and tattered clothing , Naruto doubted if he had enough money to buy anything to eat. Then again, he could simply be a typical youn boy – tattered and dirty clothing would not be out of the ordinary for him.

No matter. He was still a boy and from what Nauto remembered from his own childhood was that they had bottomless stomachs always begging to be filled. Naruto pulled some money out of his pouch , then touchrd boy's shoulder. " Boy, would you be kind enough to do me a great favor? I will pay you well."

His eyes lit when he glanced at the coins in Naruto's hand.He held out enough to purchase for him and at least ten others. " Oh, yes sir"

After dropping the money into his cupped hands , he nodded towards the cooks." All I desire is a portion of that delicoius ramen. The rest is yours" Naruto resisted the urge to put a finger under boy's chin and close his open mouth. " I will wait for you here."

Without a word, he scampered away to do Naruto's bidding. Naruto's stomach growled in anticipation. He'd skipped the noon meal because he hadn't been hungry. When the evening meal was served , he'd been too busy feeling sorry for himself to join the others.So, this guilty pleasure was as much a necessity as a desire.

The boy rushed to him with his purchases hugged tightly in his arms . Halfway to Naruto , he stopped. His eyes grew large and he opened his mouth. Naruto saw his lips move , but with all the other noise , couldn't hear his voice.

Naruto took a step toward him. At the same instant he heared "There he is!"

Before he could react a hand clamped over his mouth , choking off his scream . Another laced around his neck , jerking him backward into the shadows.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke watched in stunned silence as four strangers plucked Naruto , the only carrier in this generation of Jinchuriki clan, nearly from his own grasp.

For two days he and his men had prowled the festival waiting for the opportutnity to snatch Kakashi's carrier little brother.And now someone had beaten him to his prey.

If not for the unwanted attention it would draw. Sasuke would have shouted in rage. The same threat of unwanted attention kept him from attacking the men who unwittingly though to best him at his own game.

" My lord? " Kabuto's tone echoed the same stunned surprise. " Shall I order the men to overtake the rouges?"

_Rouges?_Sasuke nearly laughed at his captain's description. If the poorly dresse louts were rogues , what was he? Had he not come to Konoha with the same thing in mind?

Perhaps not _exacly _the same thing. His men were to kidnap the carrier , blindfold him and cart him toward Hebigakure. There he , Uchiha Sasuke , would bravely rescue the carrier , see to his comfort and safety , then return him unharmed to his brother's care. Thus earning himself the undying gratitude of Kakashi of Jinchuriki.

Kakashi's gratitude was but the first step toward the revenge he sought. Revenge and the whereabouts of his still missing men.

Unfortunately, he was in enemy territory. Otherwise, he'd not have thought twice about rescuing the younger Jinchuriki . If he did so now, there would be too many questions he couldn't anwser. He could think of no good explanation for being in Konoha in the first place.

Granted, the festival drew many to Konoha, but it was highly doubtfull if any of thjose in attendance were loyal supporters of Orochimaru.

" No. Do nothing to give away our presence." Sasuke shook his head. " Follow them, closely.Intercede on the carrier's behalf only if circumstances seem dire. All may yet fall into place as planned. "

End Chapter 1

AN: Almost 6 hours of typing...My eyes...Well I hope you will like this chapter... The disclaimer from part 1 applies here also...This time I hope everyone will be satisfied with the chapters length. Like before waiting for your reviews and till chapter 2!

Carrier- In this story I borrowed the idea and social position of a carrier from the fic " Alliance of Fire and Wind" . Ther are also no kunochi. Basically ladies and carriers only duty was to take care of homes and produce babies.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Iruka absently ran a comb through his hair as he stared out the arched second-story window opening. Early morning sunlight streamed into the chamber he shared with his husband Kakashi. Dust motes seemingly danced in the shimmering light.

Since it was still early, the baileys were quieter than they had been in days . Even the keep was reasonably quiet. A blessing to be sure. While the festival was a grandly looked forward to event , it was also more tiring than he could have imagined.Thankfully , it only lasted a fortnight.

The chamber door slammed against the wall, breaking the quiet he'd been enjoying. Only one person could force the door to swing so solidly on it's hinges. Iruka turned away from the window , his welcoming smile fading as he stared at his husband.

Kakashi , the current demon leader of the clan , looked the part. The scowl on his face boded the coming of a disasterous thunderstorm.. Iruka hadn't seen his jaw so tight , or the tic pulsing in his scared cheek for many months.

Iruka glanced quickly out the arrow slit, studying the landscape intently. Were they under attack? Did an army approach Konoha?

" Naruto is gone."

Iruka swung around so fast at Kakashi's stark pronouncement that his head spun. "What do you mean gone?" He tried to wipe the questioning frown his face as he walked quickly toward his husband.

" Gone. His bed was not slept in last night. He is not to be found in the keep, the bailey's , or the village."

" Kakashi..Oh no." Iruka placed his hand against grey haired man's chest.

Kakashi drew back his shoulders and fisted his hands.Movements that forced a laugh from Iruka. A laugh that only intensfided when his husband turned his fierce scowl toward him.

" Kakashi, love.Before you gather your men , should you not perhaps look for him again? Then wait a day or so before going to war against an unknown opponent? "

"Of course I will keep looking for Naruto"

Iruka stroked his fist. " Without destroying every building in the village?"

While he unclenched his fingers , his expression did not change." He cannot be far. He was just here yesterday..." He paused,his eyebrows winging up in question. " Wasn't he?"

With so many strangers gathered in Konoha , Iruka knew that Kakashi was distracted from his family. His focus had been on the men taking part in the competition.The shinobi competition drew nearly as many people as the festival itself, except those here for competition were armed.

" Yes, fear not, he was here yesterday..."Now Iruka paused. When had he seen Naruto last? The boy hadn't appeared at the evening meal. Nor had he gathered with the family in the solar afterward.

" What? " Kakashi looked down at him,his scowl quickly turning to a frown of worry. " When did you see him last? "

Iruka turned yesterday's events over in his mind. Had he seen Naruto after the morning meal? Not that he could remember. " Yesterday morning. But I saw his servant before retiring last night."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Alone?"

"Yes. The servant had helped out in the keep yesterday. I assumed Naruto would know enough to remain close by."

Kakashi groaned. " What sort of mood was Naruto in last time you saw him? "

Iruka glanced toward the celling." The usual. Moody. Distracted. Frustrated.Loud."

While Kakashi appeared to toss that information around, Iruka asked. " Do you think he would have taken it into his head to run away?"

Kakashi paused before anwsering. Finally , he shook his head. " No. Naruto might be willful, and might on occasion slip away from his servant for a ride across the demesne lands , but no, he would not run away."

" Then that can only mean –" Iruka gasped."That someone took him . "

" Yes. That's what I fear."

" Perhaps a ransom note will soon arrive?"

"If the people who took him wish to live , a demand for ransom better arrive quickly."

" Have you told the others?"

Kakashi shook his head. " No, I wanted to speak to you first. "

" Perhaps you'd better tell them now. "

Kakashi nodded." I will locate Asuma and Neji, while you find their wives."

After Kakashi left Iruka turned his full attention to the task at hand . He prayed that those who'd taken Naruto knew who they had captured. If his identity was known, it was highly doubtful any man would be stupid enough to harm or dishonor Demon Kakashi's little carrier brother.

Chapter 2 END

AN : I hope that you liked this KakaIru only chapter. In chapter 3 Da-da-da-dum Naruto and Sasuke finally meet!And there will be blood...Like always please review...

Oh! and before I forget! I was really suprised this morning while checking the stats fo How to... . Hits are nearing 800 now, and the story is posted like for 2 days? I am REALLY happy that you people like it so much!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: I give you chapter 3 .. Love me or hate me :P . Your choice :)

* * *

Chapter 3

It took nearly four days before anything fell into place for Sasuke . From the start , luck had seemingly gone against him. The men who'd kidnapped the blond joined up with a caravan heading north. Then they'd crossed the channel , and traveled toward Sound Country.

Sasuke had sent two of his men ahead, to ferret out what they could.The kidnapping of Kakashi's carrier brother was a daring act. One that would set the tongues of rumor and gossipmongers wagging at a furious pace. He wanted to know what word was being bandied about.

Then, with little more than the blink of one eye, the Almighty Something above saw fit to be kind- an occurrence that did not happen much of late.Sasuke wiped the smirk from his face before rejoining the circle of men.

For the first time in months he felt that luck was on his side- he could feel it pulse through his veins like warm honey, and could taste its sweetness.

* * *

The men gathered in a circle diced for a rare prize – one that would be his. A prize that would gain him the opportunity to make Demon Kakashi experience just a measure of the revenge due him.

Kakashi thought he could destroy Hebigakure without suffering the consequences . The coward and his men had attacked while Sasuke was attending to lord Orochimaru in Oto. He'd returned to his demesne lands to find his keep in ruins , his crops destroyed , seven villagers dead and his men gone.

War was war , and while Kakashi may have been the victor on that particular day , he would soon taste defeat. In the end , Sasuke would prove victorious.

Just this morning his men had brought word of a rumor from Juugo , a nukenin.The bank of rogue , propably chunin who had kidnapped the blond held him outside Nodagakure.

After lightenning his purse of coin to grease a few palms , Sasuke discovered the merit behind Juugo's tip. He'd learned the kidnappers were horrified to discover who they'd taken. Too afraid to demand ransom, they left Fire Country and crossed the channel into Sound . Perhaps they weren't complete idiots- they'd immediately realized that Kakashi would kill them in lieu of paying ransom.

To relieve themselves of what they now deemed an unprofitable burden, the kidnappers were going to offer him as a prize in a game of chance. A prize Sasuke would gladly accept.

The game was to take place this day. He'd made certaint to be at the prearranged site early.He would not chance missing this blessed opportunity.

* * *

" Your toss."

He took the pair of dice and warmed them in his hand. It all came down to this final toss. Silence fell heavy upon the circle. He could nearly hear the thrumming of pounding hearts as the others watched... and waited.

He shook the dice, willing the smooth carved bones to do his bidding one more time, then released them into the circle.

A lifetime passed before his mind's eye as the dice tumbled and rolled across the crude circle etched into uneven dirt, before coming to a rocking stop.

All of the other men shouted – most in despair for their own loss ( afterr all carrires were rare) , others in congratulation to Uchiha.

He rose , accepting the hearty congratulations in silence. But inwardly his shouts of victory bounced inside his chest.A toss of the dice not only won him the prize he sought, it saved him from ordering his men to make the whole affair bloody.

The man in charge of the game waved morosely toward a grey tent. " You're prize is in there.Do take care."

Before the man finished speaking, Sasuke had crossed half the distance to the tent pitched at the edge of the clearing. He paused for a moment , savoring his win and the taste of long-awaited revenge, before stepping through the flap.

A small metal brazier dimly lit the inside of the tent , chasing away the shadowed darkness and illuminating his winnings in the far corner of the tent.

And he felt the air being knocked out from his lungs.

Even bedraggled and dirt-streaked , the blond made him wish circumstances were different. As proud and regal looking as his brothers , he was taller than most women, but taking the height of his siblings into consideration, his family most likely found his stature unremarkable.

The sudden desire to see those long limbs stripped bare for his perusal made his heart pound erratically in his chest.

A happening he was certain his intended would not find acceptable in the least.

He'd only been in Karin's company a few short days, but he'd seen her temper flare often enough to know she'd not take kindly to the thoughts running through his mind over another .In this case a _carrier._To calm his racing pulse , Sasuke lifted his gaze to the blonds face.

But starring into his brilliant blue eyes did little to ease his growing discomfort.By the Kages above, what was wrong with him? Not only was he sworn to another , this boy with whiskers marks on his cheeks was his enemy's brother.

Yet, he was guiltless. His revenge was not directed toward the blond, nor should it be. He was simply a means to an end, an unwitting pawn in a game not of his choosing.

He approached the boy slowly, wishing not to cause him more fright than what he must already have suffered. Carrier's were said to be as delicate as a woman.

* * *

Naruto kept his unwavering attention on this new stranger as he took a long , steady breath, then turned sideways, making his body a smaller target by puttimg his left shoulder toward the man.

With a great deal of anger toward himself and the men who'd taken him from Konoha, he'd already accepted the fact that he might not survive this twist of fate. But he'd not breath his last without putting his brothers' lessons to good use. If this man moving steadily toward him thought to attack him and come away unscathed , he was in for quite a surprise.

Naruto tightened his grasp on the knife he kept hidden in the sash of his torn and dirty tunic. While the small blade might not kill him, Naruto hoped he'd be tacken aback by his action long enough to give him time to escape.

His kidnappers had been carefull so far. They'd disarmed him the first day.But this morning,when one of them had brought him food,their carefulness had gone astray.A small eating knife had been left behind.

The man took another step closer. By shifting his weight back to his right foot, Nauto would be in the correct stance for a quick lunge.Naruto extended his left hand, palm out as if to ward him off. " Stop. Come no closer."

Sasuke eyebrows rose. Nearly disappering beneath his long dark bangs.But he stopped and stared at Naruto a moment before saying, " Fear not Naruto of Jinchuriki clan , I seek only to make certain you have suffered no harm before returning you to your brother."

Such concern from a stranger suprised Naruto. Raven's voice floated across his ears as smooth and steady as a calm summer breeze. Naruto tightened his suddenly lax grip on the knife. " We are not acquainted, who are you?"

Naruto stole another glance at his rescuer- if that's what he truly was. The stomach-clenching fear he'd experienced over and over the last few days returned full force. He'd said he posed no threat.Could he believe him? While he didn't appear as ruthless as the men who'd orginally captured him, he was still a stranger. A stranger whose unwarranted familiarity sent a sharp stab of warning to his very bones.

With a brief half bow, accompanied by a well trained ( propably)devastating smile, he introduced himself. " Uchiha Sasuke at your service."

His name made something in the back of Naruto's mind twitch. Thankfully, that odd twitch prevented Uchiha's flashing smile from taking his breath away.

" Uchiha...Uchiha...I know that name."

A dark frown replaced Sasuke's smile. Instead of explaining why Naruto might have heared his name before , he stepped within reach." We must leave here quickly."

Something was dreadfully wrong. Naruto tensed his muscles in preparation to defend himselfif need be. While he'd done nothing so far to cause him harm, Naruto had no reason to trust him any more than he did those who'd taken him in the first place.

He nodded down toward his tattered tunic." I, too, would like to leave this place – for good reason. Pray tell, what is tour haste, _sir_ ?"

" I would hate to lose my winnings so soon." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder toward the tent flap before adding, " Unless of course you would prefer their company to mine."

Naruto did his best not to gape.

"Winnings?"He quickly surveyed the tent before narrowing his eyes at the raven." I see no bags of gold or other riches."

Without a trace of humor on his face or in his voice , Sasuke cleared his confusion. " You were the prize."

Naruto blinked, certain he'd not heared him correctly . " _I_ am the prize? You _won _me?"

" Yes. In a game of dice."

"A game of dice." Naruto couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or cry. He'd been offered up like a cache of gold , or a piece of horseflesh.

Obviously hoping to catch him off guard , Sasuke moved a hair breadth closer.Naruto shook his head." No. Stay where you are." He only shrugged before moving back.

"So, instead of seeking ransom,these imbeciles took it into their lack-witted minds to offer me up in a game of chance?"

"It is likely they wanted someone of less importance than Demon Kakashi's carrier brother and feared demanding ransom from him."

Naruto chewed on his lower lip. _And who was the bigger imbecile?_" They learned that bit of information from me."

Sasuke smirked, then said, " Perhaps your most unwise move."

"Debatable." A flush of embarrassment at the lack of decorum responsible for his being in this position in the first place heated his cheeks. He admitted, " I am fairly certain that cavorting about the village,at night, without an escort could be considered my most unwise move."

"Hn. Have your brothers lost their senses?"

" They are not to blame. I took advantage of an overcrowded keep to slip away unseen."

At that, he smirked again." Quite the handful to control, are you dobe?"

His question, asked in a tone one would use with someone much younger than Naruto,nicked at his pride. He lifted his chin a notch before seeking to set him right." I am not a child to be controlled by my family.Bastard."

Sasuke met his stare for a moment before letting it trail pointedly down the length of his body. His eyes shimmered and a soft half smile played at his lips as he drew his gaze ever so slowly back up to Naruto's." No, _Naruto,_you are no child."

The growing hunger in his eyes sent Naruto's heart stuttering madly in his chest. Good Lord above, what had he done?

He really was an idiot.

Silence fell heavily inside the tent.The walls seemed to inch closer , suffocating him. He licked his suddenly dry lips. Sasuke's sharp intake of air echoed in the confined space.

To Naruto's amazement and dismay his body reacted not with fear, but with anticipation. It was apparent, to his body at least, that this man, this tall dark stranger could fulfill the longing that'd battered at him day and night for countless months.

When he'd gone looking for excitment to quench his frustration, this is what he'd been seeking- but not in this manner.

Not as a prisoner needing rescue.

And most certainly not as a prize offered in a game of dice.

Naruto wanted to step back, to move away from the desire wafting from the Uchiha, beckoning him to surrender to his own hunger.He needed to run before he did something extreamly unwise- like bolt into the raven's arms.

Voices from outside the tent distracted Naruto. Sasuke lunged and Naruto instinctively threw his weight forward, while at the same time swinging his right hand , blade extended.

Sasuke saw the knife coming and twisted his body just enough to catch the blade on his side, not directly into his stomach.

Afterb knocking the knife from the blonds grip, he jerked him against his chest with one hand, threaded the fingers of his other hand through the hair at the back of his head and ordered against his lax lips, " Fight me, usuratonkachi."

When Naruto did nothing except stare blankly at him in shock , he slid his hand down smaller mans back, cupped the soft roundness below and brought him roughly against his groin.

" If you wish to leave here in one piece, fight me, Naruto."

Once Naruto started struggling in his arms, Sasuke swung him around so he could face the intruder who'd entered the tent. Just before lifting his mouth from Naruto's, he whispered, " Scream."

He glared over Naruto's shoulder at the man standing before the tent flap." Something you want?" He curled his lips , hoping the man took it as a feral snarl and not a grimace of pain.

" Let me go!" Naruto shouted. " Release me!"

The man laughed. " Nothing. I only wished to make certain you were enjoying your prize."

Naruto gasped and strenghtened his struggles.

Sasuke hung on to him, laughing harshly. " I was ,until you interrupted me."

The man tipped his head and before leaving said, " Forgive me. I leave you to your fun."

"Fun?" Naruto's voice rose." Kakashi will see you all dead!"

Once Sasuke was certain the man was truly gone , he released Naruto.

" You bastard!" Naruto swung an open palm at his face striking him against the cheek.

Sasuke ignored his stinging face and grabbed his wrist." Try anything that stupid again and you will regret it."

" Me?" Anger suffused Naruto's face with a deep blush.He bent over and picked up the small eating knife, then pointed it at the other man." If you touch me again, I will kill you."

When Sasuke had mulled over all the difficulties that could occur with this plan, he'd not expected the carrier to pose a problem. As brash and bold as his brothers, Naruto could end up being his biggest difficulty- unless he could quickly gain the upper hand.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's wrist and shook it until he droped the knife. The small but lethal weapon thudded onto the dirt floor of the tent. He tride to intimidate the blond with a glare and suddenly wished that he were a bit shorter.He gritted his teeth against the pain in his side, then said ,"The next time you seek to kill me, I suggest you complete the task."

"Or you'll do what?"

By the Kages above, what would he do? He furrowed his brows as he tugged the blond closer." I could kiss you into submission." He paused , giving the light in Naruto's eyes time to go from shock to outrage before adding, " Perhaps it would be safer for both of us if I were to simply truss you like a stag."

" You would not dare." He tried backing away.

A sleeve of his tunic hung in tatters.While securing the blond with one hand , Sasuke tore a strip of fabric free, wrapped it around blondes wrists, then tied it off and smirked." I would dare much more, but this will suffuce-for now."

Naruto starred at his wrists as if trying to make sense of what had just happened.He twisted his hands to no avail, succeeding only in chaffing his flesh. Then he tried plucking at the bindings with his teeth. Again,his efforts were futile.

Finally,he hung his headand held out his arms.

" Please, I will cease tormenting you, if you will free my hands."

Sasuke wanted to believe him, but he had an inkling the dobe was simply lying to get his own way. The sound of booted feet walking by the tent quickly made him choose. He took his kunai and slid the shiny blade through the cloth. " I cannot help but wonder what this stupidity will cost me."

As soon as he was free , Naruto tried shoving him away. It was comforting to know his suspicions were still functioning well. Naruto pushed at him again , catching his wound with the heel of his palm. He gasped at the sharp jab of pain.

Naruto stepped back and stared at him for a heartbeat before nearly crying," Oh,bastard, you are bleeding."

" For the life of me I can hardly imagine why." Sarcasm was not his usual way of dealing with inane comments of the obvious, but there was nothing usual about this day thus far.

" That is where I stabbed you."

He quelled the urge to nod in agreement and at the same time swallowed his retort. Instead of making Naruto appear the fool, he pointed at a jug by the cot." What is in there?"

Naruto crossed the floor and retrieved the jug. " This is the most untasty sake to ever exist, but it will serve the purpose." Onthe way back , he picked up the eating knife from the floor. At Sasuke's lous sigh, he quickly assured him," To cut bindings from my tunic." Once Naruto returned to his side , the blonde pushed his cloak from his shoulders.

"Undress"

" Such an inviting offer, dobe." Sasuke took the knife and jug from Naruto's hands. " After you."

END Chapter 3

AN: I did promise you some blood in this chapter...I hope that you also liked this chapter 

Like always waiting for you're opinions 


End file.
